villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Griffin
Michael Griffin is the main antagonist of Hollow Man 2. He was portrayed by Christian Slater, who played Cpt. Riley Hale in Broken Arrow and Mr. Robot. He was a highly skilled soldier who volunteered for a secret operation funded by a Department of Defense program called "SIlent Knight", in which he would be injected an invisible serum to create an undetectable perfect soldier. The serum would allow light go through his skin, technically making it invisible; but, if not injected a buffer, he would die by radiation not before experiencing physical and mental degradation. It turns out the program was actually a secret plan by the Reissner Institute to get by the code of human invisibility and turn Michael into a killing machine that would get rid of their political adversaries. His first victims were employed by the Institute and their deaths were cleverly disguised as accidents but later he went out of control. even the Institute's control, and became a spree-killer with a desire for revenge, an invisible assassin fighting his own war. History At a party at the Reisner Institute, an invisible person assaults a scientist named Dylan, forcing him into a bathroom, where the man brutally beats Dylan for information. Dylan mentions another scientist, Maggie Dalton, who knows the "formula" the invisible party is looking for. Apparently accepting this, the man releases him, warning him not to tell anyone he was there. As soon as the man leaves (or rather, pretends to leave), Dylan attempts to call someone on his cell phone, but the person smashes the phone and slits Dylan's neck. The cops arrive at the laboratory to investigate the crime, but the laboratory's military supervisor, Colonel Gavin Bishop, insists it is an internal military incident and ban the law enforcement. Worried of attacks on the remaining scientists, the lab's owner, Dr. William Reisner, employs Frank Turner and his partner, Detective Lisa Martinez, to protect Maggie, but refuses to divulge any information on the nature of his work. The two detectives are told to guard Maggie's house. When Lisa opens the door to let the cat in, the invisible man sneaks past her into the house. Just as he reaches the study where Maggie is, Lisa tracks him down, but he kills her with a lamp power cord. Suddenly, armed military commandos appear and storm the house, using thermal cameras to target and corner the man. Outside, Turner confronts Bishop, finally aware that they used him and Lisa to lure the invisible man to the house. Several flashbang grenades explode around the house, stunning the commandos and allowing the man to escape in pursuit of Turner and Maggie. He almost catches up to them, but is struck and badly injured by a car, and flees. Maggie is taken into protective custody by the police, where Turner's superior and friend, Captain Tom Harrison, is told to have her transferred to military custody. Frank helps Maggie escape from the police station and they flee in a stolen car. Bishop and Reisner, knowing their careers would end if Maggie talks, declare them fugitives. Turner later demands answers from Maggie. She gives in to his questions and tells him that five years earlier, a team of scientists figured out how to make humans invisible, but something went wrong, leaving only two survivors. A year after the original project was scrapped, the Reisner Institute restarted the experiments as a covertly Department of Defense-funded operation to create the perfect invisible soldier, codenamed "Silent Knight". The resulting serum does turn human tissue invisible, but with adverse effects: as it allows light to pass directly through the subject, the radiation damages the cells and causes physical and mental degradation, slowly killing the person. Maggie developed a compound called the "Buffer" to counteract the effects of that particular radiation. A soldier named Michael Griffin volunteered, and the serum succeeded, but the Buffer failed and Griffin seemingly died, which in turn got Maggie fired. Maggie believes that Griffin faked his death so he could use his powers without restraint, but now needs the antidote to the radiation before he dies. Maggie receives a message from a man named Ludlow, who has been in contact with her for weeks. Turner uses his contacts to find Ludlow, a soldier enlisted into the program after Sebastian Caine (the original guinea pig), but before Griffin. He had gone into hiding, but is now slowly dying from radiation. Ludlow has also been tracking Griffin, and reveals the true story to his supposed "death" and the program itself: Operation Silent Knight was never about national security, and Griffin was never given the Buffer, as they used him to assassinate their political enemies. Meanwhile, Griffin infiltrates Bishop's office and both get into a fight. The latter attempts to reason with him and then, getting desperate, stabs him with a pen (non-fatally). Griffin impales Bishop's eye with the same pen, and uses his computer to locate Ludlow. At the hideout, Griffin assaults Turner, while Ludlow intervenes, sacrificing himself to allow Turner and Maggie to escape. Griffin captures Maggie's sister to get their attention. When they meet at the train station where he is hiding, Griffin grabs hold of Maggie and tries to turn her invisible so he can take her unnoticed, but Turner intervenes. After a short fight, Griffin escapes with Maggie, leaving Turner with the arriving Reisner and his guards. Some time later, Reisner pursues an invisible man, but is soon captured and held by him. Believing that this man is Griffin, he offers to send for the Buffer. The figure, however, is Turner, who used Griffin's discarded syringe to become invisible as well. Reisner, backing away, is hit and killed by a speeding car. Griffin takes Maggie to her old college laboratory to create the Buffer for him. Griffin forces her to inject herself with it first, than injects himself with another dose. With his survival seemingly assured, Griffin tries to kill Maggie, but Turner intervenes and throws him out from the laboratory window. Turner runs outside, where Griffin knocks him unconscious. As Griffin slowly turns visible, Maggie reveals that he has been poisoned, as the vial contained rat poison; she loses consciousness. Infuriated, Griffin takes a shovel and attempts to kill her, but Turner, having recovered, stops him and impales him with the shovel. He then carries Maggie away for medical attention, leaving Griffin's body outside in the rain. A few days later, Maggie is recovering in hospital and is poised to be released. Heather tells her that Turner has not been found. Maggie insists that he will come back to her, as she knows he needs her. Outside, they are being watched by a hooded invisible man, presumably Turner, who then walks away. Gallery Masked Michael Griffin.jpg Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Rapists Category:Mature Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Extremists Category:Pawns Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes